Injustice
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: The final battle looms against the King of Evil, yet this particular story boasts an extremely different series of events. The safety of Link and Zelda is not so easily assured in this, most sinister, of battle rewritings. Slight LinkXZelda, OneShot.


**Injustice.**

_Hey all, second story. This is another about the Legend of Zelda, the Ocarina of Time, only this time a more sinister flow of events. What may happen? What WILL happen? Who knows, but there're sure to be spoilers. Enjoy…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_

:-:-:

"But you have…not won…yet, Link…" A dark, foreboding growl emitted from the rubble behind Link and Zelda. The pair had just been triumphant in beating the mighty King of Evil, or so they had thought.

The dank, fallen castle surrounding them, as well as the horrifying lava pit below created a gruesome enough atmosphere, let alone what was in store yet.

A sudden explosion crackled through the floor, much like a tremor, behind the duo. They glanced behind them almost instantly, to see the form of Ganondorf hovering some few feet away, heavily panting, yet very much alive.

"I'll show you…_true power_!" He shouted, before beginning to writhe in, what could only be described as, agony. Link and Zelda saw no hesitation in running towards the bridge leading away from the castle.

A sudden crackle of thunder struck the ground in front of Link, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Upon regaining his composure, Zelda was a short distance from the bridge, beckoning him to hurry.

Another bolt struck the area, stunning Link. This time, a smouldering ring of intense red fire surrounded the entire castle site, trapping Link inside. Zelda, on the other hand, barely managed to arrive on the other side of the wall of fire.

Shaking his head to rid of confusion, Link stood to his feet, noticing himself trapped. Wondering why, he turned to examine the area. He soon found the reason.

A few feet away stood a hulking, ferocious figure, nowhere near reminiscent of a human. It was still bipedal, but had large horns atop its head, with a glowing orb on its tail. The beast also dual wielded a pair of razor sharp blades, around four feet in length each.

This new figure sent a shiver down the very spine of Link, causing him to break into a faint sweat. The beast began to roar inexplicably loud, causing the very ground to shake. Bracing himself, Link readied the fabled Master Sword, along with his mirror shield, and stood his ground.

The beast could only barely use its abilities that it possessed as a human, yet it spoke a few short words.

"I…am Ganon."

Hearing this, Link gasped. Was this creature really Ganondorf? Or a mutant ally of his? In any case, it did not seem inclined in the slightest to give him an answer. It immediately pounced straight in his direction, catching him unaware.

Coughing from the force, Link was sent flying a few feet backwards. Ganon merely roared, as if this was only the beginning. Zelda screamed for his safety, fearing that a mortal wound had been inflicted, yet was reassured when he stood up, barely looking scratched.

Link, holding the Master Sword tightly, swung forward, yet the blade merely bounced off of Ganons near impenetrable hide. Feeling the recoil, Ganon used the opportunity to swipe one of his blades across Links chest. It hit with amazing accuracy, leaving a deep, severe wound.

Gasping for air, Link could hardly move his arm, yet just had the strength to grab his last bottle, which contained a fairy, and smashed it against the floor near him. The fairy, sensing his anguish, rapidly came to his aid, yet the effects took a small time to work.

He stood up once again, feeling a little worse for wear, though a bigger problem plagued him more. How on Hyrule was he going to defeat him?

"Link," shouted Zelda from behind the fiery barrier, "Its tail seems to pulsate with life, maybe you could harm it by striking that?" Hearing this, Link had nothing to lose. He waited for Ganon to move near him, almost taunting him in the process, before running through the large brute's legs, and performing a quick slash at the glowing orb on its tail.

As though the effects were instant, Ganon flinched. Link, seizing this opportunity, continued his barrage of assault upon the tail, causing Ganon to rapidly fall and groan with the immense pain.

Smiling from the visible outcome, Zelda prayed that Link would be successful. The prayer seemed to have worked far quicker then she even realised, as Ganon slumped forward, whilst emitting a mighty roar.

Leaning on the hilt of one of its swords, Ganon knelt, weak and in pain, trying to recover. As a result to his weakened power, the fiery wall preventing Link from escaping had disappeared. Tired from the swift combo he had just executed, he rushed around Ganons body to see if the Princess was alright.

"I do not think we will be able to rest until that…thing is banished. Will you help me, Link?" Zelda spoke, determined to bring the reign of terror to an end. Link nodded positively, before turning to the recovering Ganon.

Almost sensing something amiss, Ganon tried to upright itself. The pain was still present however, which caused it to fall completely flat to the floor.

"We first have to prepare the Master Sword. Hold still," Zelda asked, before a small, yet intense, beam of light radiated from her hand. A few seconds later, the Master Sword begun to glow an iridescent blue, as Link felt fully energised.

"Now then, let us end this, once and for all," Zelda continued, walking by Links side. When they were a safe enough distance to Ganon, Zelda raised her hands. Ganon, feeling as though his time may have come to an end in the Hylian Realm, raised its right arm.

The blade still clutched in the palm of the hand, Ganon swung with a small burst of energy. The duo were a safe distance and remained safe, yet with what little energy he did have left, Ganon curled his arm back, springing it forward soon after. He released his grip upon the sword, as it flew out of his hand.

The sword narrowly missed Link as he rolled out of the way almost instantly, yet due to her lack of training, Zelda possessed nearly none of his agility, and was instead cut severely along the stomach region. The cut was extremely deep, cutting through her intestines in the process. She fell to her knees, no words coming to her lips, before falling onto the floor. A small pool of crimson red blood began to encircle her still, immobile body.

Link, upon witnessing this terrifying sight, screamed, then rushed over to her. She seemed to have died instantly, with her eyes still open. Holding her hand in an iron grip, he felt a tear fall down his face on both sides. He fixed his gaze at her beautiful face, now fraught with pain and suffering, before laying her hand on her side. He rose to his feet.

Crying harshly, he wiped away his left eye's tears with the hand holding the Master Sword, before calmly approaching Ganon. Exhausted from having barely any energy, Ganon was lying on the floor, panting heavily. It could not even raise its other arm to halt Links approach.

He pointed the tip towards the cranium of Ganon, as it gave a small whimper. Link, then with all his might, plunged the blade directly into the skull of the beast, causing it to wriggle and writhe in extreme amounts of pain. Link had let go of the sword, allowing the beast to roll around, before coming to a stop in front of him.

He checked it for a pulse by putting his fingers against the large, rough neck, but received nothing. As his patience with Ganon dissipated, he turned to face Zelda.

The pool of blood had stopped growing in diameter. She had such an innocent look upon her face, as though she never suffered any pain at all. Link knelt beside her, staring into her eyes. His own began to feel moist, as a rain drop fell onto his neck. A small stream flew down his face, as a harsh downpour of rain began to fall.

The sound of rain hitting the rubble and floor surrounding him was almost too deafening for him to bear, as he placed both of Zelda's hands on her waist, to cover the deep laceration. He lowered his head, remembering the few times from which he had actually seen her, before feeling an intense feeling of anger wash over him.

He pounded the floor beside her, as the tears from his eyes fell to the floor. He continued to mourn her, before closing her eyes gently with a wave of his hand against her soft, supple face. He stood to attention, before taking the master sword out of the skull of Ganon.

He had many thoughts at that time. Some were of the Great Deku Tree, and some were of Ganondorf. Most, however, were of Zelda. Having seen her demise with his very own eyes was almost too much for him to bear.

'How am I going to go home?' He thought to himself. 'How am I going to continue living like this? Why…did she have to die?'

Feeling overwhelmed by guilt, sorrow and despair, he threw down the Master Sword behind Zelda, creating a makeshift grave for her. He had wanted to do more for her, but he lacked the resources or help to do so.

Taking a step towards the edge of the arena-like battlefield, he gulped down a small ball of phlegm at the back of his throat. He looked up at the dark, red sky, before glancing back at Zelda, hoping that she would move once more. He knew this would never happen, as he fixed his gaze forward. He knew very well what was at the bottom of the large pit in front of him, yet this did not stop him.

Unable to live with the feeling of pain and anguish, and from having the only one he cared for brutally taken away, he took a step forward, closing his eyes in the process. He could feel his body falling, as he spoke out loud for the first, and last, time.

"I love you…Zelda."

:-:-:

_Well, there you have it. A little macabre for my usual type of writing, but still, you have to experiment. I hope you have enjoyed taking the time to read this; I look forward to your responses._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_


End file.
